Wild boy who was confusing my heart!
by JamCreations93
Summary: It's Darwin's point of view on him being human and realizing his own feelings to Donnie.
1. Chapter 1

Note:This takes place during my fanfic of Donnie x Darwin becoming lovers just a point of view from Darwin.

I was just a kid when I left my chimpanzee tribe and had to grow up with no knowledge how the wild works!

Oh sure I might be cranky for being dragged out of bed because of an adventure with my human friend Eliza.  
But throughout my years from being found by Eliza who could talk to animals which must be kept a secret to being terrified by the danger of our trips around the world.

Darwin was my name given by Eliza that day when I became her family but then and now of being tormented by the most craziest wild humans ever!

It was a rainy weather day in the foggiest places on earth called South America when the two girls started a argument like always but all I cared was about the fact I can suddenly change human at random?

" I'm telling you Debbie I know it was him!"

" I'm sure not brat! He's a handsome English dude!"

Both arguing over my greetings you see Eliza thinks I'm this boy who saved Shaman and Debbie I stumbled upon thinks I was a handsome rich tourist I was getting used to being treated with respect but annoyed I can't tell them the truth both are me.

Donnie scared me death for suddenly jumping down from his hammock to my below one was laying at.

" Ahhh!"

" Donnie how dare you scare Darwin go to bed!" Making Donnie suddenly upset usually he doesn't mind being scolded?

" Uh he was only cheering me up."  
I say climbing back in my hammock in the convey.

" I just don't understand why he's acting very strange lately mostly around you Dar?" Eliza questions his actions before heading down to her room.

Ok I have a secret not just for being turned into a human but also my weird feelings lately but I can't figure them out?Ever since Donnie could understand me but he's been maturing and grownup but my feelings were more on him for a long time.

Donnie had always been so wild and crazy and I couldn't stand him at first.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza mentioned to me sometimes the best couples are the ones who are very different like her parents.

Boy was she right I remember that time we found Donnie from the first moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was my destiny but it wasn't right away I thought he was some horrible creature? So developed very confusing feelings.

Donnie one time when Eliza went with her mom to train two elephants it was just me and Donnie but Nigel made up a human party thing but the weird part Donnie didn't make me nervous because he started handing me some snacks and we both enjoyed the human yummy food and we danced like crazy.

You know when times he would chase me well I started them because I don't know usually I couldn't stand him chasing me at first! Must test the strange emotions. I liked when he came along on Eliza's adventures with me made them less scary he would always hang on to me like a teddy bear.

Today was New Years for my human family I was still new to their traditions my chimp family never had them and I was so happy for having.

" Darwin your human again and still wet!" Donnie said drying me off.

" That volcano erupted stupid Debbie for abandoning the family and stealing the llama!" Debbie had to be with these two humans and their flying thing.  
She hurt Nigel's feelings over a sweater.

" She thought we hated her but all she needed to know family is important." Feeling his warmth was more I needed.

" When did you become so smart?" I said drying off his messy hair with a towel when he pulls me in for a hug.

" I never want them to know my knowledge! Not till I want them to know my hidden mind but today I almost lost to you I ... sorry let's hurry so we can have fun!"

I suddenly turned back to a chimp but blushing from his touch.

" Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted I stirred awake me and Donnie were sleeping against the llama. I can hear Donnie's breathing as he sleeps next to me after all that happened today he was very beat and so was I but still shaking I could've lost him all the times I worry of losing him during Eliza's adventures.

" Please never lose your bravery my wild knight." I whispered knowing he can't hear all asleep so I laid my head on his shoulder when I felt his hand wrapping around my waist drawing me closer as to make sure I'm safe as I breathe in his musty scent.

Donnie turned 13 years since we learned about what happened to his parents and so wish I was there when he lost his parents and regretted ever taking him for granted!

" He can be kinda cute." I said.

" Oh yes he is." Eliza said about the blonde human who plays a weird thing called a guitar sitting just across from the table.

" Oh not him ew!" I felt a punch.

" Hey don't judge him besides who could be more cuter?" Eliza asked but I was tuned out by admiring a growing wild boy making Debbie crazy for eating her magazines.

Thank goodness I can be human at random don't need to worry about weird species in romance. I can share a bath with him one time Eliza begging me as she helped Shane who she confessed her feelings to help his music making.

" So fuuunn! Right!" Donnie shouts.

" Yes now be still so I can rinse you!" But gasping when he grabbed whatever you call it between my legs.

" But what are they called I have one and you!?" Donnie asking before rubbing my thing with a sponge.

" Noo! Come here!" As we splashed around when happily enjoying ourselves.

The End.


End file.
